Auld Lang Syne
by heathersinclair1
Summary: Severus Snape is depressed over the new year. He confesses that he believes Voldemort will kill him soon. Heather Sinclair shows him that he should embrace her pussy instead. She tries to cheer him up with some erotic fun.


Severus Snape sighed deeply as he stared out the window from his quarters at the slowly falling snow. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, coming up behind him and snaking my arms around his broad shoulders. He didn't answer, he just continued to watch the white beauty that was happening outside. I heard him sigh again and I frowned. "Severus, cheer up. It's a new year." I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Severus finally turned to face me. "Perhaps for you, Heather. You have all the time in the world. I, on the other hand..." he sighed loudly before continuing. "I will probably die soon."

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?" Severus collapsed on the chair next to the window. "I am nothing, Heather. I have nothing to offer you. You may be with me now, but you will leave me soon. My horrible temper will ensure that much, I'm certain." I glared at him. "Don't you dare speak that way about yourself, Severus! If I didn't care about you, I would've left you a long time ago!" Severus just closed his eyes and sighed. "No one can love me. I'm an awful man." I was fuming. "Why are you like this?" I snapped.

I must've struck a nerve because Severus stood up, towering over me and advanced on me until I backed into the wall. "You know why!" He spat. "Because everyone in my life has let me down! How are you any different?!" I stood my ground, glaring at him darkly. "Because I love you, Severus. Everyone else in your life may have let you down but I haven't!" Severus sighed in defeat. "I love you. I just can't bring myself to trust you yet. I've been broken in several different ways, Heather."

I smiled at him. "Severus, I'll prove to you that you can trust me. Put your faith in me, and I won't disappoint you. I'll never make you forget the past, but I will give you hope for the future." Severus rolled his eyes. "You and your whimsical imagination. What makes you think I'm excited about another year? I've just survived Christmas and now New Years is threatening to drive me mad. I hate the repeated sentiment of the holidays. I'll never be with someone I love because I cannot tolerate them."

"You're a professor. What do you expect? You can't go through life trying to make sense of everything or everyone! You have to roll with the punches so to speak. If you can't trust in anything, you'll destroy yourself with misery. You can't possibly be happy like that." Severus pulled me close and rested his head in my hair. "If we are truly meant to be, as you suggest, we won't break apart."

"You will only if you want." I rolled my eyes. "You're always judging people. People can change too. You have to see the good in them." Severus scoffed. "Heather, you are not the most positive person yourself." I shot him a glare. "You know, you need to realize that people aren't always out to fuck you over." Severus smiled down at me. "You may be right but I still don't fully trust you."

"Happy new year, Severus." I placed my lips on his as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in my mouth. "Fuck me, Severus. Right here, right now." He roughly lunged forward, with the both of us landing on his bed. He trailed kisses down my neck as he flung his black robes on the floor and I threw my dress on the floor. Severus dove to capture my pussy in his mouth licking the wetness from me. "You're already soaking for me, aren't you, Heather?"

He forced his cock into my ass quickly, thrusting between my buns hard, earning him a moan from my lips. He released his sweet seed into my rectum and I shrieked for more. I opened my mouth and caught his hard cock between my teeth. He gasped as I went back and forth, licking his cum and gnawing on his length. "I always knew you loved it rough, Professor Severus Snape." I taunted, invoking another loud gasp from him. He squirted a heavy load into my mouth and I licked the remainder from his cock. Severus sighed in rapture and moved his cock down to my pussy.

He rammed his cock into me desperately and we bounced up and down, rocking his bed. I heard him breathe in sharply as he pumped me senseless. We climaxed together and Severus collapsed next to me, as I howled in pleasure. He kissed me on the forehead. "Happy new year, Heather." I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in, our tongues cascaded over each other until we pulled apart. "I love you, Severus."

He smiled. "I love you too, Heather." We snuggled together. I buried my head in his chest and Severus sighed, letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
